GWAS human Core Exome, generation of the specified genomic data for each submitted study sample, the service also includes processing each sample with SNP array used to barcode the sample and verify the final dataset released matches the sample submitted, as well as used to verify gender, family relationships, expected and unexpected duplicates and sample performance.